


Training Day

by RoadrunnerGER



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadrunnerGER/pseuds/RoadrunnerGER
Summary: By the Department's order, Firehouse 51 undergoes a special training.





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [User24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/gifts).



> This story started out as a writing challenge from 10 words given to me by a friend: to run, to cough, to slap, to slide, shoe, bison, fireworks, school, aquamarine, confused. She also suggested the fandom. Thanks for beta-reading, my friend.  
> Enjoy!

At the beginning of the shift, Battalion Chief Boden gathered his men and women in the meeting room. Both paramedics, Gabriella Dawson and Sylvie Brett, were already present, along with Lieutenants Casey and Severide. Squad three poured through the door, closely followed by most of Truck 81's members. Boden was about to get angry when Otis rushed in and slid into a chair.

Casting Zvonecek a stern look, Boden made two steps forward and straightened to his whole authoritative height.

"As Chief Walker informed me, we will take part in a special training."

At once, he caught everyone's attention.

"What did he come up with this time?" Mouch cut in exasperatedly before Boden could elaborate.

"Actually, the idea isn't bad," Boden went on. "At the beginning of our next shift on Wednesday, we'll be going to Lincoln Park Zoo. Experienced zoo keepers will show us how to handle a plethora of species."

Letting his gaze drift over the team, he met incredulous features. Surprisingly, nobody argued. Boden had expected protest of some kind.

“I know it doesn't seem relevant for our daily-”

“It very well could be,” Christopher Herrmann threw in. “People keep all kinds of exotic pets.”

“It's not like we ever encountered a hippopotamus on one of our operations,” Severide threw in casually with a broad smile as he leaned leisurely back in his chair.

“I'm pretty certain that we won't have to deal with big game like Africa's Big Five,” Boden replied matter-of-factly.

“Well, it might come in useful in case a black bear strays into the city,” Casey shrugged.

“Are we going, too?” Dawson asked, cocking her head at her partner.

“We're all going,” Boden declared.

Before they could continue their discussion the speakers came to life, announcing the next call for Truck 81, Squad 3, and ambulance 61.

 

xXx

 

On the following Wednesday, the whole firehouse 51 crew went to Lincoln Park Zoo. Most of them knew the wide spread park along the banks of Lake Michigan. They met their guide at the Regenstein House for small mammals and reptiles.

“Welcome, Chief Boden,” the man in the zoo's sweatshirt greeted. “Welcome, everyone. I'm Chris Perkins. I'll show you around. Please follow me.”

The troupe of firefighters and paramedics in tow, Perkins marched through the main entrance but steered to the left where he unlocked a door that brought them backstage. There, he introduced them to a young woman named Erika Powell who began to talk to them about snakes.

Otis seemed especially interested in the subject, but his co-workers knew only too well that his main interest was the girl with the fiery red braid. Coughing into his fist, Mouch tried to divert his attention back to the subject at hand.

If Powell noticed what was going on or not would remain her secret, but when she opened a terrarium and climbed in to demonstrate how to take hold of the python inside, her choice fell on Otis when she picked the first volunteer for following her example.

“I hope we won't have to round up bison as well,” Herrmann joked wryly as they watched Otis awkwardly approach the huge constrictor.

“We don't have bison,” Perkins replied flatly.

“You'll better pay attention,” Boden chided.

“We are,” Herrmann shot back, giving a lopsided shrug. “Huge snake, careful approach, take hold behind the head. I got it.”

“As snakes are cold-blooded animals,” Powell explained, “they are less active in the morning or evening when the temperatures are low.”

“How about cooling her down then before trying to capture her?” Brett queried. “Wouldn't that make her lazy and easier to catch?”

“You mean like turning up the air-condition?” Capp chimed in.

“Yeah.”

“That might work,” Powell agreed as she took the python from Otis and returned it to the rock where it had rested before. “Still you need to know the right technique. That's even more important when we get to the rattlers next.”

“Rattlers?” Dawson asked. “As in rattlesnakes?”

“Yep,” Powell nodded enthusiastically. “Snakes are also one of the most popular exotic pets, closely followed by tarantulas.”

Brett shuddered.

“Do we have to catch those, too?”

“Just put a bucket over it,” Herrmann suggested, “and call Otis.”

“Call me?” Otis returned as he climbed out of the terrarium. “What for?”

“To take care of the tarantula under Brett's bucket,” Mouch teased, knowing quite well what he was suggesting.

“There's a spider?” Otis cried out in a rather unmanly fashion. If there was one thing he could not stand, it was spiders.

“Easy, Otis,” Casey chuckled, putting a calming hand on his colleague's arm. “There's no spider. They were just speculating.”

“Yeah, you don't have to produce a firehose to wash it down and into the drain,” Herrmann snickered.

It was not long, though, until the laughter was turned towards Cruz, when he tried to untangle himself from the giant constrictor that did its best to wrap him up as her lunch. In the end, Powell had to help him. She introduced them to other snakes as well as caimans and explained how to deal with them in case one should escape its terrarium. Once each of them had mastered the tasks they were given, the crew said goodbye and Perkins led them on to the zoo's farm.

“Steven Howard,” the keeper who met them there introduced himself. “I'll show you how to deal with pigs today.”

“Right, because there are so many pigs running free through Chicago,” Dawson remarked, wondering whether they would ever have use for what they learned today.

“I'll remind you next time we have an incident involving an animal transporter,” Stella Kidd shot back.

Casey nodded.

“Right,” Severide piped up, “We've once had a truck loaded with cattle get into an accident. Thankfully, the livestock didn't get out.”

“Okay, okay,” Dawson caved, holding up her hands in defeat. “I get it.”

“Well, now that you've determined how useful our advice will be, I'll tell you something about pigs,” Howard smirked. “Pigs are great escape artists. You wouldn't believe what they can get out of and into. Catching a pig once it escapes is challenging and can end up with someone or something being injured if it is not done properly.”

“And that's what you'll show us now,” Mouch could not help but interrupt.

“Yes,” Howard nodded. “In the best case scenario you should be accompanied by somebody who is familiar to the pig. A lot of noisy activity, people and animals will only frighten it and make it harder to catch. You should have some antiseptic spray, the pig's favorite treats, and some rope on hand. Speak to the pig in a soothing voice and keep yourself in its eyesight at all times when you approach the pig. If you can, use the treats to lure the pig into a pen or a space that can be closed.”

“And if we don't have such a space?” Boden asked.

“Well, then you'll need the rope,” Howard replied. “In a worst case scenario, you may have to grab it, tip it, and tie its feet with the rope. It'll scream but it won't be injured.” Throwing a challenging look at the assembled firefighters, Howard asked, “Alright, who wants to go first?”

Nudging his friend's side, Ltd. Casey stepped forward, “Severide and I will have the pleasure.”

“Be careful,” Dawson advised, wanting her husband back in once piece.

“Just like every other day on the job,” Casey assured and climbed over the fence.

“Alright,” Howard declared, handing Severide a rope and Casey a handful of carrots. “Just pick one and catch it, tying its feet. We're combining your training with a necessary medical procedure. We are giving all the pigs vaccinations once they've been caught.”

“Okay,” Severide replied with a cautious smile and followed Casey. “Already decided on one?”

“No.”

“What about that one?” Severide pointed at a dark mahogany brown pig, “The one that looks like Boden.”

“Hey, I heard that, Lieutenant,” Boden called with a wry chuckle.

“I was just pointing out what a magnificent specimen it is,” Severide grinned over his shoulder.

“Actually, she's a sow,” Howard pointed out, gaining good-natured laughter from the firefighters.

“She's still pretty,” Brett declared, leaning on the fence. “C'mon, Lieutenant! Go and get her!”

“Yes, Casey,” Severide challenged, “Show us how good you are with women.” Glancing over his shoulder, he winked at Dawson.

Confidently, Casey turned toward the pig they chose. Taking a few short steps in her direction, he held out a carrot for her. At once, he saw a whole bunch of pigs coming in his direction. Only the sow he wanted to catch hesitated.

“C'mere, sweetie,” Casey purred, hearing suppressed chuckles from behind.

“They like you,” Severide teased, slowly stepping closer from the side. Firmly, he pushed one of them aside. “Maybe I should just grab this one.”

True enough, the pig stubbornly stood in Severide's path to the sow. The horde gathered closer around Casey.

“C'mon, Casey!” Herrmann cheered, “Show them who's the boss!”

What the ignition was, neither Casey nor Severide could tell, but out of the blue, the pigs started to run as if someone had set off fireworks. Caught by surprise, Casey lost his footing and landed on his butt.

“Come!” Severide encouraged, pulling him up on his arm, “She's still standing there.”

And really, the sow was the only one that had not moved. Eyeing the humans skeptically, she rather moved back until her backside touched the fence. Backing further away as the men stalked closer, she followed the wooden enclosure.

“She'll get stuck in the corner,” Casey relayed. “I'll distract her and you tie her up.”

“Okay.”

Holding out the carrot for the seemingly distressed pig, Casey bent forward. Severide had almost reached her, his hand only an inch away from her leg, when she shot forward, darting through the gap between her wannabe captors.

Both men lunged for her, missed and crashed into each other.

Gleeful laughter carried over from their colleagues. Brett, who still leaned on the fence slapped a hand over her face, shaking her head in disbelief.

“C'mon! You won't let Miss Piggy win, will you!” Otis egged them on.

Sharing a challenging look, the lieutenants followed the sow that now stood in the opposite corner of the paddock.

“Come to me, you nice little slab of bacon,” Casey sweetly talked to lure her into their trap. At first it looked as if she would comply, but the moment when Severide reached for her, she jumped forward and was gone again.

Lunging, Casey managed to wrap his arms around her middle and was dragged through the dust until he had to let go. In his stead, Severide ran alongside the sow, grabbing repeatedly at her leg and failing. Each of their attempts was accompanied by hearty laughter.

“Jeez, I can't watch that,” Brett declared and swiftly climbed over the fence. Purposefully, she strode toward Severide and grabbed the rope. Confused, he looked around at her but let go of the tether.

By now the whole horde was excited, grunting and squealing when the men tried to get to their target. When the sow once more made a run for it, Brett kept up with her, threw herself on the pig, her arms wrapping around her neck. The impact made the pig fall. Squealing, she writhed beneath Brett's light weight, but with arms and legs tangling her up, she could hardly move.

Quickly, Brett wrapped the rope around the pig's front legs, shifted her weight, and tied the hind legs as well. Giving the sow a pat, she stood and brushed the dust off her clothes.

Stunned by the sudden silence, she looked up at firehouse 51.

“What?” she shrugged. “Could catch 'em before I started middle school.”

“You know,” Severide teased in passing, “you just volunteered for the next time we have a crashed livestock truck.”

“I suggest you take another rope and follow my example,” she shot back and beat him to reaching the fence. Climbing up, she sat on its top, smirking at the two lieutenants.

Rolling his eyes, Severide took another length of rope and returned to Casey to catch a pig of their own. They needed another two attempts to wrangle down a white and black spotted pig. Even after Brett had shown them how she did it, her colleagues had trouble getting their hands on the speedy animals. Mouch and Otis were the last to try. Their first attempt even looked like they might succeed, but then the pig turned swiftly, running through the wallow, the firefighters following...

...and with a heavy splash, Mouch landed face first in the mud.

“Mouch!” Dawson called out. “Are you alright?”

The others laughed, except for Otis who wrestled with the last pig standing. Clumsily, he wrapped the rope around it until it could not move anymore.

Hurt in his pride rather than physically, Mouch struggled to his feet. His shoe got stuck in the mud and it took him an effort to remove it.

“Can we go back to the firehouse?” he groused as he stalked over to his crew.

“One more task to undertake,” Perkins declared, “before the rain comes down.”

And really, the once aquamarine sky was now haunted by gray clouds.

“What would that be?” Boden asked.

“Chickens.”

“Can we keep what we catch for barbecue?” Capp joked, but Perkins just glared at him.

“I don't think he shares your kind of humor,” Severide consoled him with a wide grin and a clap on his shoulder.

They followed Perkins and the keeper to another pen where Howard showed them how to grab a chicken. “Don't be scared to take a firm hold. You're not hurting them.”

Actually, the way Howard snatched one out of full run, his hand digging in the feathers to hold it right at the base of its neck, also pulling together the wings, looked rather brutal.

“Okay. Just come on in,” Howard encouraged. “You, too, Chief. Let's catch them and bring them inside before we all get wet.”

What he told them was easier said than done. Like a bunch of startled chickens, the firefighters chased the birds through the pen. Even Brett, who had experience with animals, failed to catch one. Dawson repeatedly laid hand on one, but it slipped away again because she did not dare squeeze the bird.

When the rain began to pour as if a lock had opened, the firefighters suddenly ran into each other in their hurry to go after the chickens, because the birds knew quite well where to go in order to get out of the rain.

“Well, that was bad timing,” Perkins declared who stood at the fence, an umbrella in hand. “It was a pleasure to have you here today.”

“Thank you for showing us the ropes,” Boden replied in all their stead. His radio chose just that moment to crackle to life and he swiftly answered.

“We have a call,” he announced and gestured his men to follow him. “All of you.”

“Great,” Mouch groused, still covered in mud and now some feathers. “Herrmann, give me a shower when we extinguish the fire.”

“Will do, Mouch,” Herrmann promised as they fell into a jog to their engines.

Firehouse 51 was on its way to save the day.

 

_The End_

 


End file.
